Bed time stories
by twilight addict 17
Summary: Leah now has an grandaughter. Sort of like the movie Princess brides but with an twist of course lol. She is telling her an story of how she and Sam met.
1. bed time story

"Grandma, how did you and grandpa meet?" Asked Leah's four year old granddaughter, Amelia just before her bedtime. She is bouncing up and down wanting to know how her grandpa Sam and grandma Leah met.

"Slow down, Amelia." Grandma Leah chuckled. "Now put on these pajamas and brush your teeth. Than I will tell you an bed time story."

"Okay, grandma." She said.

Ten minutes later, she announced she was done. "I'm done grandma. Can you tell me a story now? I want to hear all about how you and grandpa met."

"Calm down." Leah said smiling at her granddaughter. She is so impatient just like her grandma.

"Okay, grandma." she said settling down a little. She let her grandma tucked her in and pull the covers over her. Leah pulled a chair besides her and sat down. She took a deep breath and begin the first part of her story.


	2. men are fickle

"_Leah, you know you can never be with Sam." Leah's best friend Sabrina said. "Look, he is the son of an very wealthy business man. His dad owns the shipping company. He is an millionaire! And look at us. We are not his type. We are poor. We are lower class people. And people like them will never be interested in people like us. His mother is an real estate agent. Sam like those society girls. He wants those types of girls. You know I care for you. I don't want to see you get hurt." _

"_But, Sabrina." Leah protested. "You didn't see how he looked at me. He kissed me like he meant it. He kissed me with so much passion. I looked into his eyes. I know what I saw." _

"_Do you really think he really means it. We are young. We are nineteen. You know the reputation Sam has around town. Do you really think that he means it? That he wasn't playing you? Remember always a player forever an player. You cant trust him." _

"_I heard of his reputation. He was different with me. He was gentle. He treated me with so much respect. He treated me like an lady." _

"What is an reputation grandma?" Amelia asked interrupting her.

"Reputation means what people think of you as. One day my darling, you will know. Now no more interrupting."

"Okay, grandma. I am sorry." She said.

_( A week later, Leah ran into Sam again.) _

"_Sam!" Leah exclaimed happy to see him. "Hi." she gushed. She blushed. Could she sound any more stupid and pathetic. _

"_Um, hi." he said looking at her up and down._

_She blushed, turning into an even deeper shade of red. _

"_Who are you again?" he asked racking his brain trying to place her. She looked so familiar. _

_Her face fell flat. She lost that sparkle in her eyes. "I'm Leah. Remember?" _

_Again he racked his brain trying to place her. He couldn't do it. _

"_No?" he said his face scrunched confused. "Was I suppose to?" _

"_You, know, forget it. It's nothing." she said leaving in an rush. _

_Sam grabbed her arms. He felt an jolt go through his skin. He felt like he was electrocuted. "Wait." he said. _

"_What?" she said. "You remember now?" she said sarcastically. _

"_No. I don't remember. But you look familiar. You seem different than all those girls." _

"_By different do you mean not like the girls that would put out for you." _

_Sam was impressed with this girl. This girl is not scared to speak her mind. Never had anyone dared to talk to him like that. _

"So grandpa Sam didn't remember you?" Amelia asked.

"No he didn't. Not at first. See your grandpa is an very handsome man. All the girls love him. He spend so much time being friendly with them. One day you will realize my dear that man are fickle. That man are really helpless sometimes."

"What does fickle mean?" she asked in an adorable smile that melt her grandma's heart.

"It means when you change your mind a lot. You will find when you are older that men are like that." she said petting her granddaughter's head.

"Find out what men are like what?" Grandpa Sam said coming into the room.

"That man are fickle."

* * *

**I am sorry for such an long update. So what do you think? Please review and let me know what you think of the story. Honest opinions are much appreciated. Should I continue? **


End file.
